This invention relates to a system for fastening planar sections such as flooring boards to a base surface. More particularly, it relates to a fastening joint comprised of a one piece fastening strip which works in conjunction with a series of grooves cut into the sides and ends of flooring boards to produce a secure attachment of the flooring boards to a base surface such as concrete.
Normally, panels or other planar sections are installed by interlocking members carried on the panels themselves or by fasteners such as nails or screws driven through the surface of the panel, thereby detracting from its appearance. Also, the conventional panel fastening devices such as interlocking joints, nails and screws do not allow for the panels to flex freely under loads without damaging the panels or breaking loose the fasteners.
The use of a hidden fastening strip to attach flooring boards to a base surface, is known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,889,138 and 582,645. However, the above patents disclose a fastening strip that rigidly fixes the flooring boards to a base surface. No provision is made for allowing the boards to flex while remaining fixed with respect to one another by fasteners. Thus, in applications where it is desired to have flexible planar surfaces, such as gym and factory floors, a fastening system is required that will allow the surfaces to flex and at the same time keep the surface panels fixed relative to one another and attached to the base surface.
The prior flooring systems have also been relatively labor intensive in their installation. Methods to expedite installation of flooring systems have resulted in floor boards being left loosely installed.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system that allows a plurality of planar flooring sections to be securely fixed to a base surface and that is hidden from view.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system for a plurality of planar sections that allows the sections to flex and at the same time keeps the sections fixed relative to one another and attached to the base surface.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system for a plurality of planar flooring sections that will give the flooring uniform cushioning characteristics.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system for a plurality of planar floor sections that is simple and easy to install.